


Suledin

by Sixylicious



Series: Halla, Hawk, and Fox [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, Lucerni, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixylicious/pseuds/Sixylicious
Summary: A young Dalish mage rescued from slavery by the Lucerni, brought by Maevaris Tilani to meet Magister Dorian Pavus. Little do either of them know her connection to the former Inquisitor, one Eilian Lavellan Sabrae-Pavus.Or, the fic where my Inquisitor is reunited with his long lost daughter in Minrathous 13 years after Trespasser. Super self indulgent family fluff that can stand alone.





	Suledin

"I think you'll find her quite interesting," Maevaris had said when he'd asked about the group of elves the Lucerni had freed from slavers the week before. "She's young, but she's a talented mage, and despite the circumstances around her arrival she seems intrigued by Tevinter. Aren't you in need of an apprentice?"

She'd brought the young elf over to meet him the next day. Dorian was struck speechless at the sight. A barefaced Elvhen girl, perhaps in her teens, who was the spitting image of his husband with tanned skin, sun bleached blonde hair, and blue eyes. She introduced herself as Suleydi, declining at first to give a clan name. A glance to Maevaris told him that she hadn't given a clan name to her either.

Dorian brought them both into his sitting room, sending a servant to fetch tea. He had some Dalish tea that Eilian liked, perhaps the girl would as well? 

"So tell me, Suleydi," he began. "Are you Dalish, or from a city?"

"Dalish," she replied. She sniffed the tea that the servant brought her, her eyes lighting up. "This is tea from near home, I didn't think you could find this here. Where did you get it?"

Dorian smiled. "I have a close friend, another Dalish, from the Free Marches. I keep some here for when he visits. You're from the Free Marches, then?"

Suleydi nodded and took another sip. "Yes... I was wandering away from the camp when the slavers caught me," she admitted. "Keeper doesn't usually leave me unsupervised. I'm sixteen, I should be able to wander some. But I'm her First, so she keeps me close."

"She sounds overprotective."

"She is," Suleydi said with a sigh. "She's my mamae too, but she doesn't treat me like her daughter. I'm her First most of all."

"What clan are you from?" Dorian asked.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Maevaris said you were looking for an apprentice. Why does where I'm from matter?"

"That's up to you, actually. Do you want to stay here and be my apprentice, or would you rather go home?"

"The clan has another mage..." Suleydi murmured. "And Keeper never lets me do anything. I think she's worried that I'll leave, like my father did."

"Your father left?" Maevaris asked. 

"Keeper says he left the clan after my magic manifested," Suleydi answered. "I was young, I don't really remember him, and she never talks about him. He was her First back then. I know I look like him, but no one in the clan will talk about him with me. I guess he wanted to see the world. I know I would want to, if I could."

"That's why you were away from your clan, isn't it?" Dorian asked, keeping his tone gentle.

She nodded. "I know as First that someday I'll have to lead Lavellan... I just wanted to see what's outside the clan before I do."

_Lavellan._

Dorian met Maevaris' eyes. "Then if you accept," he said, "I would be happy to take you as my apprentice. There is someone you should meet first, however... If you'll excuse me a moment."

Dorian stood, left the room, and a few moments later activated the eluvian in his private study. On the other side was Eilian's Kirkwall estate, where his husband was staying for the time being to help Varric with something.

"Amatus!" he called. 

Eilian appeared from the doorway a moment later, a smile bright on his face. "Vhenan! I wasn't expecting you. Has something happened in Minrathous?"

Dorian laughed and beckoned his lover closer. "I have a visitor I think you should meet. Come through."

"Very well then."

***

"Where did ser Dorian go?"

Maevaris hid a smile. "He may be gone a little longer than a moment. Tell me, have you ever read Tale of the Inquisition?"

Suleydi grinned and nodded. "I traded for it at last Arlathven! Keeper was upset when she found it, but I finished reading it before that. Why?"

"Dorian was with the Inquisition," Maevaris said, "And while he was there he met someone very special. That's who he's gone to get."

Dorian emerged from his study a minute later, smoothing his robes back down after the brief trip through the Crossroads. Eilian followed a moment later, though he stopped in his tracks as he saw Suleydi sitting nearby.

"This is my husband, Eilian," Dorian said. "He lives here most of the time, but a few months of the year he lives in Kirkwall to attend to business there."

"How did you get to Kirkwall and back in only a few minutes?" Suleydi asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We have a few eluvians," Eilian said, knowing he would likely have to explain more later. "But aneth ara, da'len. What brings you to our home?"

Suleydi lit up when he spoke in Elvhen to her and she responded in kind. "I didn't think you were Dalish, your face is bare! Slavers caught me outside my clan and brought me here, but Maevaris and the Lucerni rescued me. Dorian says he'll make me his apprentice!" She paused, her smile becoming sheepish for a moment. "Ir abelas, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Suleydi of Lavellan."

Eilian would have stumbled had Dorian not been anticipating exactly this reaction. Instead, he lowered himself into the nearest chair with his lover's help. "Suleydi of Lavellan... tell me, is your mother Deshanna?"

"Yes?"

"What of your father?"

"Mamae never speaks of him. She said he left the clan when I was young." Suleydi paused. "Your Elvhen is from the Marches, like mine. Did you know my clan?"

"I was once part of Lavellan," Eilian said. "Suleydi... Deshanna was not truthful when she told you about your father. He... I did not leave willingly."

"He... you... father?"

"Yes, I am your father."

Suleydi leapt up from her couch and flung herself at him, wrapping Eilian in a tight embrace. "I knew Mamae wasn't telling the whole truth, I knew you wouldn't leave me for no reason."

Eilian embraced her in return, fighting back the tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I would have returned for you if Deshanna had allowed it," he said, "But when she found out about Dorian I was cast out for bonding with a human."

Suleydi pulled away just long enough to look from Eilian to Dorian, a look of understanding spreading across her face. "Not just a human, a Tevinter man... a Tevinter mage."

Eilian nodded. "My only regret is that I could not watch you grow up."

"Well," Suleydi declared, "I'm here now, and since I'm going to be ser Dorian's apprentice, you'll get to see a lot of me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun on Suleydi's name, I couldn't resist.


End file.
